Jussi Mäkinen
"Mikään ei kuivu kyyneleitä nopeammin." Nothing dries faster than tears. Background Born in Tampere, Finland, to a quite well-off family (his father runs a timber company). Jussi watched the Moomins all day long as a child, and sat in his uncle's police office when both his parents were busy. When he was around six, they moved to Sastamala (his mother's hometown, though it was just the muncipality of Mouhijärvi back then) and he stayed there until he was around eleven, then moved back to Tampere to continue his studies. He left Finland and joined the academy when he was seventeen. Personality One of the most peculiar in the academy. If you don't know him, and he does not know you, he will probably ignore you. Approach him and he won't say much if you're gentle, but if you're rash he'll probably shout at you. Jussi gets ticked off easily, and will start shouting and threatening the person who angered him. He's also pretty well known for feeding so-called 'polar bear dick' and salmiakki to people, sometimes out of kindness but most of the time to scare people. When he speaks, he mumbles quite a lot and pauses and generally makes close-to-zero sense. Recently he's been warming up to people more, but still builds a mental wall between himself and everybody else. He likes to be left alone and crowds kind of scare him, but he enjoys the company of people he already knows. In spite of all this negativity, Jussi is actually a very content person inside and is almost never sad. He's realized there's nothing to be sad about if he is living and breathing at that moment. Interests and Activities Cello - One of the activities he devotes his life to. Vieno, his cello, has been with him since he was ten and they never have been apart. He's up to Grade 7 in the ABRSM graded music exam. Computer games - On his laptop. The usual FPSs- Counter Strike and Call of Duty. Used to play World of Warcraft (and DoTA), but he has grown out of them and needed more time with his cello. Alcohol - At least once a week. It's healthy. Sauna - At least once a week. It's healthy. Being a policeman - At least once a week. It's healthy. Relationships *'Vieno (the Cello)' - Everlasting love. No excuses. *'Nika Petrevich '- One of Jussi's room-mates, and one of the few girls he can talk to and gives his utmost respect to (after getting his ass whooped by Nika and Leo in a game of manhunt). *'Sil Seaver' - Another one of Jussi's room-mates. Jussi gets annoyed by Sil, but he's more familiar with her than other girls in the academy. She's one of the people that Jussi can stay with without getting extremely pissed off at, surprisingly. *'Soo Young' - Jussi really, really, hates Soo Young for almost blinding him. So he is now Eastern European House's backup electricity generator when Soo Hwa isn't using him to charge Cactus. *'Snoo Rufus Beagle' - A fellow Finn, and somebody who Jussi isn't pissed off at for a change. He quite likes her for understanding his love for the sauna. *'Leonara Finch' - Jussi kind of dislikes her (after getting his ass whooped by her), but respects her as well. *'''Eduard Von Bock (Estonia) - '''Jussi has a mancrush on him. Or rather, his country. Jussi goes to Tallinn almost every holiday. Associations *Unrelated Trio - Milo Jaeger, Shin Chen and Jussi Mäkinen. Trivia *Jussi's design was based off a Finnish man I met on the plane from Tampere to London. Although what mainly remains on Jussi now is the man's scarf and coat. *Besides all the scary names and ingredients in his cooking, it is actually quite delectable (to an acquired taste) and healthy. It isn't as disgusting as it sounds. *He can speak three and a half languages- Finnish, English, Swedish and semi-fluent in Estonian. He never uses Swedish though, for personal (or not so personal, if you know why) reasons. *Jussi absolutely loves the Moomins. *Jussi is a bit of a shipper-on-board- ships everything possible. (This is bad influence from his RPer.) *He is actually not part of any police force, he's just making things up.